


burnt offerings

by vaultboii



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Missing Scenes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: Everything would be so more complicated if Ghost Rider stumbled in.





	burnt offerings

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd just throw my little snippets with ghost rider and other characters in here. different scenes per chapter. i'll label lmao
> 
> prompt: "Don't even start."

About three minutes after they take over Hell, the Spirit of Vengeance is already bitching.

Not that it was _Johnny’s_ fault for the lack of response on Satan’s end. The throne-room had remained perceptibly deprived of demonic presence after Johnny had sat his ass down on the Big Man’s throne -- excluding ol’ Ghostie, of course. Sure, a few lackeys wandered in, saw the crown atop both their heads and immediately booked it, but that wasn’t the affect Blaze was hoping for. He was hoping more along the lines of ‘Extremely Pissed-Off Devil Emerges From 700-Year Nap’ sort of influence. Or God, personally coming down to ask what in Jesus’ name he was doing. Whatever got headlines down here.

Hell has a tough crowd.

Unfortunately for _him,_ a good minute of no-show by Satan was enough to get Vengeance extremely antsy. Two minutes, and they had already split from Ghost Rider to the ol’ Depressed Stuntsman  & His Anger-Skeleton-Demon duo. Three minutes wasn’t looking too bright.

Three minutes hits its mark.

Vengeance pauses. Vengeance scuffs their heel twice. Vengeance turns around.

“Don’t even fucking _start_ ,” Blaze says.

 **You said,** and the tone of voice _really_ wasn’t a good sign for future agreements. Blaze decides staying silent probably was the best way to go in this particular situation. **You said he’d be here.**

“I figured our bony ass would attract his attention,” Blaze says with particular care to his words. “Granted that we’re wearing his crown.”

 **He’s not here** ** _,_ ** Vengeance repeats observantly.

“I noticed.”

The throne-room gathers the exact atmosphere he was attempting to avoid for the last three minutes. A crackle of yellow flame bursts over Vengeance’s skull. **There’s more than a million souls out these walls I could be purifying right now.** And there’s the irritation, right on schedule. **Was I dragged here just so –**

“It’s been three minutes,” Blaze interrupts. Red-hot wrath spits up around the Spirit’s skull – and there he goes, pissing off his only source of companionship in this lava-caked asshole of a place. “That’s not even a fraction a second up top.”

 **Doubtful that Satan would emerge now,** Vengeance bites off.

“Maybe if I piss on his throne –” Blaze starts.

**Do not.**

“It’s that or shit.”

 **I am not allowing you to excrete all your waste over the Devil’s Throne,** Vengeance says with an intrigued amount of disgust. The Spirit’s fiddling with their chains now. He sent a quick prayer heavenwards that Satan’s arrival would be quick before he ran out of material to stall the demon with. **Nor blasting it to pieces with your shotgun.**

"Spoil-sport." A pause. "How about --"

 **Oh Christ,** Vengeance sighs.

* * *

After a lengthy, sophisticated dispute that in no-way ends up with Blaze losing, they settle on pushing the throne off the balcony. The lava takes care of the rest.

The Devil still doesn't show. Asshole.


End file.
